


Latte Hearts

by orphan_account



Series: Mystic Messenger: The Hearts Series [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaehee and MC both love a certain little coffee shop, and happen to meet there. As they continue seeing each other, their feelings  for each other and the shop grow.





	

The coffee shop, a sanctuary of warmth, delicious smells, and most importantly, caffeine for the masses forced to wake up just a bit earlier than they’d like to for their jobs. Jaehee was especially fond of one little place a few blocks from her apartment because of its homey atmosphere and, even more importantly, the speed with which it could deliver a piping hot latte with double espresso shots into her hands. On this fine autumn morning, she was pleased to find that she was a bit ahead of her usual schedule and that the café was empty, save for someone typing away in the corner. She gave into the temptation to order a pumpkin spice latte despite how cliche it was, seeing as seasonal flavors were her weakness. She stood patiently as she waited for the barista to prepare her beverage. The typist had apparently ordered before her, because soon there was a large mug topped with whipped cream and an overly sweet looking pastry being placed on the counter. She stood up and took her order, smiling at the barista before sitting back down. Jaehee saw this, mostly because there was not much else to look at, and she suddenly realized that she recognized her. The dyed black hair, amber eyes, and…  
“You’re an office worker, aren’t you? This place must be like a temple to you, have a nice day at work!” The odd friendly insults! This was one of the people she remembered from the last RFA party! Checking her watch to see if she still had a few extra minutes to spare, she walked over to the typist’s table, a tad nervous to be speaking with who was essentially a total stranger, but persevering nonetheless.  
“U-umm, e-excuse me, miss Mary-Camelia?” Said woman turned her head, smiling up at Jaehee.  
“Oh, hello again Miss Office Worker, might I politely inquire as to just how exactly you came upon the information that is my name?” She was obviously poking fun at Jaehee’s formal tone, yet in her classic familial fashion and with her charming smile no one could be annoyed at.  
“Ah, yes, well, I believe that we met at the last RFA party, the event at which you spoke?” She was a bit proud of herself for losing the stutter. The other’s eyes widened in recognition, her smile brightening.  
“Oh I remember that! It was the ‘Entrepreneurs in Art’ talk, wasn't it?”  
“Yes, and that is what I'd like to talk about. You see… I found your words very inspirational, and although I'm not any sort of artist myself, I felt that the part about finding yourself in your passion resonated quite strongly with myself. I'd like to thank you for your words now, because then I was too busy with the other guests to do more than listen in…” Jaehee was surprised to be interrupted by the speaker standing up, body twisting to look her in the eyes.  
“You were one of the party organizers!? Oh my gosh, that’s amazing! Sit, I wanna talk more with you.” Jaehee hesitantly sat in the opposite seat as the other kept talking.  
“Call me MC, my full name’s way too long. I have to insist that I'm not all that inspirational, though, I'm just a writer. I guess I am pretty good with words either way though.” She laughed, and Jaehee couldn't help smiling just because of it. “Speaking of, I’m working on my first real book.” Jaehee opened her mouth to counter, but was stopped before she could even begin.  
“I know, I know, I already have something published. That's just a collection of late-night, caffeine-fueled ramblings from my teenage years edited into some poetry, it's not even a hundred pages long! Then again, I'm lucky to even have something published, so I'll take what I can get.” Jaehee managed to speak up.  
“I-I picked up a copy, I quite liked the poems.” MC smiled at that, and continued talking.  
“Well, if you liked that, I’m going to let myself believe that you’ll love the actual book I’m working on right now. I don’t have someone to proofread though, and working with the same stuff without anyone else’s input can get stale…” She trailed off, eyes drifting in thought for a moment.  
“Hey! Would you like to help me proof? I have a good amount written already so it’d take awhile to get through it all, and I'll pay you for it too, so what do you say?” It took Jaehee several seconds to process the fast speech, but then she had an answer.  
“I-I’ll do it for free! I can read some each night after work, if that’s going to be too slow then you’ll most likely want to find someone else to do it, but I would love to help one of my favorite authors with her next work!” MC blushed a bit at the last part, leaving both women flustered in the middle of the coffee shop.  
“A-Alright then, it’s settled! Um, hand me your phone, I’ll put my number in so we can talk about this more later.” Jaehee handed it over immediately, almost neglecting to unlock it. MC quickly typed in her number and handed the device back.  
“I-I’ll t-text you once I have time, um, bye MC!” Jaehee dashed out of the shop and MC went back to typing, so focused that she barely touched her pastry. The barista smiled knowingly, hoping to see the pair again soon.  
Jaehee had forgotten all about her coffee.

 


End file.
